memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Badlands, Part II
| miniseries=The Badlands, Book One| author=Susan Wright| anthology=The Badlands'' published=1999| format=Paperback| date=2368| ISBN=ISBN 0671039571| }} Publisher's description A generation later, Jean-Luc Picard faces the same phantom menace when he commands his Enterprise into the Badlands on a mission vital to Federation-Cardassian relations. With Will Riker's life on the line, and the entire ship in jeopardy, it's up to Lieutenant Commander Data to determine the true nature of the Badlands' hidden danger! Synopsis 2368, stardate 45091.4 (immediately after "Ensign Ro")— The Enterprise-D conducts a shuttle survey mission of the Badlands. Aboard the shuttle Hawking, Riker and Data discover entire solar systems within the storms. However, they get lost within the shifting plasma fields and are disabled by an energy burst upon exiting the fields. Their shuttle is recovered by a Cardassian warship commanded by Gul Ocett, though they are questioned by Obsidian Order "observer" Jos Mengred, and Riker is denied medical treatment when he begins to suffer from an unknown illness. The Cardassians return the officers to the Enterprise but negotiate for the participation of Mengred in the mapping mission, despite Worf's and Ro's objections. In actuality, Mengred uses the opportunity to gather intel on the ship and crew, scanning various systems, stealing Troi's psychiatric profiles on the command crew, and toying with various officers. He takes a profound interest in Data. Dr Crusher comes to believe that Riker has contracted Myers Syndrome, a disease that rarely affects humans exposed to Cardassians and that prevents them from space travel, which exacerbates the symptoms. When the starship is hit by a shockwave and tetryon radiation begins to incapacitate the crew, some people believe it to be the work of a new Cardassian weapon. Riker confronts Ocett and a brief firefight ensues. However, Data makes a connection to the original Enterprise s encounter with the Badlands, noting that Starfleet sensors of a century prior could not detect tetryons, and narrowly prevents a war from breaking out. Mengred is also affected by the radiation and is returned to the Cardassian ship. Riker and the other affected crewmembers are treated and make full recoveries. The entire sector is declared to be a region hazardous to biological life. References Characters :Aston • Beverly Crusher • Data • Thomas Henry • Geordi La Forge • Jos Mengred • Keiko O'Brien • Malyn Ocett • Jean-Luc Picard • William T. Riker • Ro Laren • Enabran Tain • Deanna Troi • Worf Indul • Kennelly • James T. Kirk • Myers • Noonien Soong • Lwaxana Troi Starships and vehicles : ( ) • • Hawking • Locations :Badlands • Kamiat Nebula • Phylaris • Moriya • Ten Forward • Terikof Belt Cardassia • Gamma 7 outpost • Wolf 359 Races and cultures :android • Bajoran • Betazoid • Cardassian • Human • Klingon Borg States and organizations :Cardassian Central Command • Cardassian Union • Obsidian Order • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :gravitational field • gravity • long-range sensor • Myers disease • nebula • plasma storm • second • sensor • sensor shadow • subspace particle wave • tetryon Ranks and titles :captain • commander • warrior Other references :book • bridge • duty shift • Federation-Cardassian Treaty of 2366 • Federation-Cardassian War • Gavaline tea • Klingon Civil War • military • mining • pugh • ready room • science • sector • synthale • trilanium Appendices Related stories * External link * Connections Badlands, Part II, The